No hay dos bandos
by Ley-83
Summary: El tiempo se agotaba, necesitaban pistas para traer de vuelta a Sasuke, información para poder enfrentar a Akatsuki y lo más importante,hacerse más fuertes para poder llevar estos objetivos a cabo.-Los objetivos de los miembros de AMBU, son proteger a la villa, a sus habitantes. Para ello eliminan a sus enemigos, y esos enemigos también tienen una familia y unos amigos que proteger
1. Prisionera

**Mmm… Supongo que al principio sonará raro, darle una oportunidad, el personaje que protagoniza esta historia es de mi propia creación.**

**El resto de los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sin más, la historia.**

Capítulo 1

_PRISIONERA_

Tsunade estaba sentada enfrente de su mesa, firmando unos papeles, las últimas dos semanas habían sido tranquilas y placenteras en Konoha, demasiado tranquilas para su gusto.

En esas dos semanas no había recibido información sobre Akatsuki, y estaba empezando a mosquearse.

Dejó la pluma en la mesa y suspiró, ser Hokage era aburrido y cansado, sin tener en cuenta la responsabilidad de tener que cuidar y proteger a toda la villa.

Se levantó de su silla, se dio la vuelta y contempló desde el enorme ventanal el hermoso y pacífico atardecer.

Se oyeron pasos rápidos venir por el pasillo, suspiró de nuevo, ya sabía lo que venía ahora…

- Tsunade-sama - Shizune entró precipitadamente a la habitación de la Hokage.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó tranquilamente.

- El equipo de Kakashi ha encontrado una pista vinculada a Akatsuki - Tsunade giró medio cuerpo hacia ella con una ceja arqueada, que demostraba su incredulidad - A la vuelta, después de haber terminado la misión, Kakashi reconoció a alguien que estuvo anteriormente en su lista negra cuando era miembro de AMBU. - Completó la información.

- Entonces…. Con información, te refieres a una persona que tiene dicha información…- dijo la Hokage para sí misma.

- Sí, lo están trayendo para acá.

- Bien, dile a Ibiki que venga- le ordenó volviéndose a sentar en su silla.

- No podrá venir Tsunade-sama, está en una misión fuera de la villa.- Se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio a Tsunade fruncir el ceño y chasquear la lengua con fastidio.

- Pues llama a Shikamaru.

- ¿A Shikamaru?- dudó su ayudante, que al ver la cara de irritación de la más mayor retrocedió un poco diciendo en un tono nervioso- En-en seguida- se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Un grupo de cinco personas se encontraba en ese momento traspasando la entrada principal de Konoha. Ese grupo estaba compuesto por: Un rubio hiperactivo, una joven de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, un chico pálido con el rostro inexpresivo, un hombre enmascarado de cabello plateado y por último una joven de piel pálida, de no más de metro y medio, aunque se notaba que era una adolescente a pesar de la altura, de pelo castaño oscuro, rizado y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos verde oscuro. Era una joven bastante llamativa, debido al contraste de su piel con el color de su pelo y sus ojos.

- Guau, Konoha no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que vine, aunque ahora la veo mucho más bonita- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sakura la miraba con desconfianza, no comprendía como podía estar tan tranquila y despreocupada conociendo su condición.

_FLASHBACK_

Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha llevaban todo el día ayudando en un pueblo cercano a Konoha, a media hora de distancia aproximadamente, a descargar productos venidos de la villa de la arena. Emprendieron el viaje devuelta sobre las seis y media de la tarde.

- Oye… Kakashi-sensei- se quejó Naruto con voz cansada- podemos descansar un poco, me duele la espalda.

- Ufff…- Suspiró el mayor- Solo cinco minutos, ya es tarde.- dijo el mayor, a lo que Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y se sentó en el suelo.

- Menos mal, me dolían las piernas- se quejó Sakura también sentándose en el suelo, a todo esto, Naruto ya estaba tumbado completamente en el suelo.

- Cerca de aquí hay un río, podríamos descansar allí y refrescarnos un poco.- propuso Sai mostrando una de sus sonrisas falsas- Hoy hace bastante calor.

-Buena idea Sai- asintió Kakashi, siguiendo al chico cuando este se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Sí- Sakura se puso en pie y todos empezaron a caminar hacia el río de buena gana, excepto Naruto.

- Porque tenemos que movernos, yo ya me había tumbado- se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño de manera infantil, levantándose perezosamente.

-No seas quejica Naruto- le dijo con tono de reproche- solo se tardan cinco minutos en llegar.

- Ese es el tiempo que tenemos para descansar- murmuró por lo bajo, pero nadie le oyó, y Sai y Kakashi ya se habían adelantado bastante, así que apretó un poco el paso.

Cuando llegaron al rió Kakashi se recostó a la sombra de un árbol, Sakura se quitó sus botas ninja y, sentada al borde del río, metió las piernas para refrescarse, Sai, no muy lejos de ella, se empezó a echar agua por la cara y la nuca, y Naruto se tumbó boca arriba y empezó a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿¡Eh?! Mmm…- Abrió los ojos de golpe, le habían levantado por los aires y le habían tapado la boca, se relajó un poco al ver que había sido Sakura, ahora se encontraba escondido detrás de unos arbustos con el resto de su equipo.

No entendía lo que pasaba hasta que vio que alguien se acercaba. Se quedó quieto y Sakura retiró la mano de su boca, esa persona se iba acercando más y más, hasta que pudieron distinguir su figura y su rostro.

- Solo es una chica- susurró Naruto mientras la tensión desaparecía de sus hombros.

-Espabila Naruto, lleva ropa ninja y no es de Konoha- dijo Sakura en el mismo tono de voz.

- Sakura tiene razón, Naruto.- después de decir eso, Kakashi levantó una mano en señal para que los otros tres guardaran silencio, ya se había acercado bastante y si seguían hablando, lo más probable es que les descubrieran.

La joven se acercó al río despreocupadamente y se lavó la cara, Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido en señal de incredulidad, esa chica estaba con la guardia baja, sola y en territorio enemigo, ¿cómo se le ocurría? Ni él haría algo así. O una de dos, o era una gennin recién graduada, cosa que dudaba debido a que la chica aparentaba unos 14 años aproximadamente, o era tan fuerte que no le importaba si la descubrían.

Kakashi les ordenó con señas que se prepararan para una emboscada. Tres, dos, uno… En ese momento los cuatro salieron de su escondite y la rodearon.

-¿Eh?- la chica se levantó y miró despreocupadamente a las personas que, al parecer, la tenían rodeada.- Hola- dijo con una sonrisa inocente- ¿Necesitan algo?

-¡No te rías de nosotros!- gritó Naruto entre sorprendido y furioso.

-Cálmate, Naruto- intentó tranquilizarle su maestro, Naruto gruñó y siguió mirando a la chica que ahora le miraba de arriba abajo curiosa.

-Lo siento si dije algo que te molestara- su disculpa parecía sincera, pero tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, lo que al resto les dio a entender que se estaba burlando de ellos.

- ¡Basta!- dijo Sakura empezando a enojarse- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Yo?- dijo incrédula señalándose- sois vosotros los estabais detrás de esos arbustos- señaló con la cabeza, aun manteniendo la sonrisa- y los que me habéis rodeado…- siguió enumerando- y los que quieren algo de mí- terminó, mirando a la chica del pelo rosa.

-Me suena mucho tu cara- interrumpió Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto lo miraron con sorpresa, mientras Sai seguía sin quitarla mirada de la chica, por si hacía algún movimiento.- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?-añadió mirándola detenidamente a la cara.

-Mmm…- colocó el dedo índice en su boca y puso su otra mano en la cadera mirando al cielo pensativa- es posible…- frunció un poco el ceño como intentando recordar algo- la última vez que estuve en Konoha fue hace siete años.- concluyó bajando los brazos.

Kakashi la miraba en silencio, Sakura y Naruto miraban a Kakashi, Sai miraba a la chica, y la chica a Sai…

-Oye, ¿Tu no hablas?- le preguntó a Sai.

-No tengo nada que decir.- Cambió su gesto inexpresivo y puso una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Buena repuesta- Sonrió la chica satisfecha.

-Sai- le llamó Kakashi cortando la conversación entre esos dos.

-¿Sí?

-Ven un momento- le indicó serio- vosotros, vigiladla- les ordenó a los otros dos. Asintieron.

Naruto y Sakura vieron como Kakashi y Sai hablaban, no podían oír nada, pero al ver que el pelinegro borraba su sonrisa se dieron cuenta de que era algo importante. Vieron como Sai utilizaba su técnica de invocación de bestias mientras Kakashi escribía en un pergamino lo que parecía un informe urgente para la Hokage, cuando el pájaro de tinta se fue con el mensaje, Kakashi se acercó a los otros tres, seguido por Sai.

-Vendrás con nosotros a Konoha- le dijo a la chica que hasta ese momento había estado tirando piedrecitas al río para no aburrirse.- y si no es por las buenas, será por las malas…

-Tranquilo, en realidad me dirigía para allá- sonrió levantándose del suelo.

-¿Te das cuenta en la condición en la que te encuentras?- Sakura ya estaba más que cabreada, esa niñata los estaba subestimándolos, se estaba riendo de ellos.- Ahora eres una prisionera.

-No tiene sentido luchar- se encogió de hombros más tranquila que una hoja, sin alterarse por el comportamiento de la otra chica- No porque esté en desventaja numérica, si no porque haga lo que haga voy a acabar en el mismo sitio, en el caso de que luchásemos y yo ganase ya me estarían esperando allí más ninjas.- volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Empezó a caminar hacia Sakura, que estaba con un humor de perros, esa chica no era tonta, pensó Sakura, no solo por lo que había dicho, sino porque, a pesar de haber estado jugando se había dado cuenta de que Kakashi y Sai habían enviado un aviso a Konoha. Cerró los puños y se colocó en posición de ataque.

-Sakura, tranquilízate- No sabía en que momento Kakashi se había colocado detrás suya colocando una mano sobre su hombro. La chica pasó de largo sin mirarla, dando saltitos, y se puso al lado de Sai.

- ¿Hablarás conmigo en el camino?- Le preguntó.- Tus amigos parecen ser muy secos y bordes y no quiero aburrirme todo el camino- hizo un puchero gracioso.

Sai sonrió- Claro.

-Oye, yo no soy borde y mucho menos un seco- Naruto se cruzó de brazos y la miró ofendido.

-Entonces, ¿tu también hablarás conmigo?- dijo feliz y sonriendo.

-Ahora ya no.- Miró hacia otro lado, ella se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Sakura no habló el resto del camino pero no le quitó el ojo de encima.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Esas cinco personas se encontraban recorriendo las calles de Konoha, una de ellas mirando a todos lados como una niña pequeña y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Sakura cada vez desconfiaba más, estaba viendo como Naruto se ablandaba, pero a ella no la iba a engañar.

Naruto se acercó a ella con su típica sonrisa y le dijo- Oye- llamó su atención, cuando ella le miró continuó- No nos has dicho como te llamas- Aunque ya sospechaba que su maestro lo sabía.

-Tu tampoco me has dicho tu nombre.

-Es verdad- se rascó la nuca riendo tontamente- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y seré el próximo Hokage.

-¿Si?- sonrió divertida- Yo me llamo Shiraume, y dime Naruto… ¿Qué será lo primero que hagas cuando seas Hokage?

El rubio la miró un poco sorprendido, ella no se había reído- Bueno, pues… no se- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Aun no lo hhe pensado.

-Ya hemos llegado- anunció Kakashi, sin darse cuenta ya estaban enfrente de la oficina de la Hokage. Sakura se adelantó y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- se oyó la voz de Tsunade desde dentro. Shiraume bostezó, estaba cansada y seguro que no la dejarían echarse una siestecita, pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer, lo hecho, hecho está.

Entró detrás de las personas que la habían llevado hasta allí y le sonrió a las personas que la esperaban dentro…

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Bueeeno… ¿Qué tal? Es mi primer fic, así que por favor, por ser la primera vez, en vez de palabrotas, insultos y de más que sea una crítica constructiva. XD **

**¿Me dejáis un review? **


	2. Humillación

**Espero que el primer capítulo os halla gustado, me quedó un poco corto la verdad, intentaré que los siguientes capítulos siempre sean más largos que los anteriores.**

Capítulo 2

_HUMILLACIÓN_

Dentro de la oficina de la Hokage todo estaba en silencio desde que entraron, había bastante gente. Tsunade se encontraba sentada en su cómodo sillón, con unos papeles en la mano que, por el grupo de tres que había delante, se deducía que era el informe de una misión.

Se trataba del equipo de Gai, aunque su maestro no se encontraba ahí. A la izquierda de Tsunade se encontraba Shizune y por último, estaba Shikamaru, de pie a su derecha.

El silencio se mantuvo unos minutos más has la que la Hokage habló:

-Buenas tardes.- dijo hablándole a los recién llegados, todos asintieron con la cabeza excepto Shiraume.

-Igualmente- respondió de forma tranquila y educada. La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, el equipo de Gai se iba retirar pero la Hokage les ordenó que se quedaran y simplemente se hicieron a un lado.

-Por favor, siéntate- le indicó Tsunade a la recién llegada. Ella caminó con paso lento pero firme hacia la silla situada a más o menos un metro de la mesa de la rubia.- ¿Sabes porqué estás aquí?- La joven se quedó callada unos segundos como pensando las palabras adecuadas.

- Me habéis hecho prisionera.- respondió sin ningún signo de rencor ni enfado en su voz. Tsunade la observó con el ceño fruncido, las ropas de esa chica estaban impecables, dentro de lo que cabe, no había heridas en su piel y tampoco parecía cansada.

-No ha puesto resistencia Tsunade-sama- respondió Kakashi a la muda pregunta de la mujer. Después de asentir volvió a poner la vista sobre la chica, esta no mostraba ningún tipo de inquietud, no sonreía, pero su gesto era sereno.

-¿Puedo saber porqué?-silencio una vez más.

-Mmm… Ya me dirigía a Konoha.

-¿Y cuáles son tus motivos?- Ella ya se hacía una idea de la respuesta, si Kakashi tenía razón y esa chica mantiene relaciones con Akatsuki lo más probable era que hubiera venido a por Naruto pero, si era así, ¿porqué no lo intentó fuera de la villa que tenía más probabilidades de salir victoriosa? ¿y si no sabía quién era Naruto? A lo mejor sus intenciones eran otras, pensó Tsunade. Sin embardo, la respuesta que recibió la dejó desconcertada.

-He venido de visita, ha ver a un conocido.- la joven alzó la vista mirando al techo y balanceándose con aburrimiento.

-Mientes.- Shiraume no dejó de balancearse, sin embargo bajó la mirada y observó detenidamente a la persona que estaba sentada delante de ella sin inmutarse.

-No tengo razones para mentir.

-Sí, si las tienes- la Hokage abrió el cajón de su mesa con parsimonia y sacó el pergamino que Kakashi y Sai le habían enviado y que había llegado hace a penas una hora.- A llegado a mis oídos que formas parte de una organización bastante peligrosa.- Tsunade hizo una pausa para ver si la chica que estaba sentada delante suyo hacía algún gesto de sorpresa o algo por el estilo, pero solo levantó una ceja, esperando a que continuara.

-¿Akatsuki?- Esta vez fue Neji el que habló, con su típico rostro inexpresivo, nadie más se había atrevido ha hablar.

-Sí- la respuesta de la Hokage fue breve, pero tuvo un gran impacto en los presentes, en los que ya lo intuían y en los que no, vienen a ser Naruto y Lee.- Y eso me hace pensar que la persona a la que vienes a _visitar_- recalcó la última palabra- Es al portador del Kyuubi.- Shiraume dejó de balancearse y la miró co una sonrisa divertida, lo que provocó que Tsunade empezara a cabrearse, ella no era conocida precisamente por su paciencia.- ¿De qué te ríes?- Levantó un poco la voz intentando contenerse.

-Lo que dices es absurdo.- No quitó esa sonrisita en ningún momento.

-¿¡Y eso porqué!?- gritó Naruto enfurecido.- ¿Es mentira?

-Depende- contestó mirando al rubio- ¿Qué parte?

-¿Eres miembro de Akatsuki?- Neji se le adelantó.

-No.

- ¿Estás diciendo que la información que he recibido es falsa y que no mantienes ningún tipo de relación con Akatsuki?- Preguntó Tsunade con la furia a flor de piel.

- No, yo no he dicho eso. - Volvió a mirar a la rubia, cuya ira crecía más y más a cada instante.

-¿¡Me estás vacilando!?- Gritó Tsunade poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano. La mesa crujió, pero no llegó a romperse. Shizune colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, sabía que ella no tenía mucha paciencia, pero era la Hokage, debía mantenerse indiferente y fría ante la situación, por muy desesperante que fuese.

-¿Eres o no eres miembro de Akatsuki?- Habló esta vez Shizune, con un tono de voz suave y relajado, como si estuviese hablando con un niño de seis años que ha hecho algo malo y no quiere decirlo por miedo a que le castiguen, aunque este no era el caso de la chica, que aunque ya no estaba sonriendo, mantenía una expresión relajada, sin ninguna muestra de culpa o arrepentimiento. Quizás se estaban equivocando de persona, pensó Shizune, idea que descartó rápidamente de su cabeza para seguir concentrada en la joven sentada a menos de dos metros enfrente suya.

-No.- replicó, sin añadir nada más. Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, al cabo de unos minutos en los que dudaron entre si debían hablar o callar, la Hokage suspiró, intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Según mis fuentes de información se te ha visto más de una vez con algunos de sus miembros.- Tsunade iba tranquilizándose poco a poco, aunque aún seguía bastante cabreada, ¿cómo se atrevía esa niña a hablarle así? Ella estaba acostumbrada a que los sospechosos la insultasen y dijesen, orgullosos, que no iban a revelar ningún tipo de información, otros, sin embargo, intentaban demostrar su inocencia, declarándose inocentes e intentando dar pruebas de ello, la mayoría mentiras, y por último, había otros que, simplemente, preferían quedarse callados. Pero esa chica, contestaba sus preguntas de manera tranquila, sin dudas, de manera decidida, no se amedrentaba sabiendo que estaba rodeada de ninjas, en una villa que no era la suya y enfrente de la Hokage, de cierta manera era insultante bajo su punto de vista, para Tsunade esa actitud era una manera de actuar de la joven que indicaba que estaba subestimando no solo a ella, si no al resto de los ninjas de Konoha, eso era lo que la tenía realmente enfadada. Cabeceó a modo de asentimiento en dirección a Kakashi.

-Por desgracia o por fortuna, a mí nunca se me olvida una cara.- Avanzó hasta situarse al lado de la joven y la miró con su único ojo visible, analizándola. Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza y miró hacia arriba, esperando a que continuase.- Aunque hallan pasado unos años y hallas cambiado bastante físicamente, no tengo ninguna duda de tu identidad.- Concluyó aun mirándola.

- Y mi verdadera identidad es…- La chica volvía a sonreír despreocupadamente y a la vez divertida, le estaba invitando a que continuara. Kakashi frunció el ceño debajo de su máscara, aun así, contestó a la pregunta.

-Tu nombre es Shiraume, eres una ninja renegada de la aldea oculta de la Lluvia, te fuiste hace siete años, las causas se desconocen, ya que la aldea de la Lluvia es conocida por ser reservada en cualquier aspecto, no se conoce nada de ti, ni si quiera tu apellido, la única información que salió fue tu nombre, tu procedencia, evidentemente, y una fotografía que pronto se transformó en carteles de recompensa por el precio de 1.000.000, precio que, actualmente, sube a 10.000.000.- Todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, y el primero en mostrar su asombro, como era de esperarse, fue Naruto, que hasta el momento, había permanecido callado así como el resto.

-¿Cómo? Eso es imposible, Kakashi-sensei. Esta chica debe de tener nuestra edad, ¡catorce años! ¿Usted cree que se le puede poner una recompensa a una niña de siete años, es absurdo.- Naruto intentó razonar con su maestro para que entrara en razón, no solo por lo que le había dicho, sino porque en el camino de vuelta a la villa había podido hablar con la chica y no le parecía mala. Kakashi abrió la boca para replicar pero se le adelantaron.

-Las apariencias engañan Naruto.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, él la miró incrédulo y la chica se apresuró a responder levantando las manos- No malinterpretes mis palabras, no te estoy pidiendo que desconfíes de mí, pero es verdad que no te puedes fiar de una cara bonita o de una sonrisa por sincera que sea, lo se por experiencia.- La chica volvió a su posición original mirando al frente, ya que Naruto estaba situado detrás suya y no se había movido para hablar con su maestro.- Ah, y para que lo sepas, no, no tengo catorce años, tengo dieciséis.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres mayor que yo?- Naruto se escandalizó, él no era muy alto y a esa chica le sacaba por lo mínimo una cabeza.

-Eso ahora es irrelevante, Naruto.- La ira de Tsunade volvía a estar en aumento, esa chica acababa de decir algo que podría estar en su contra perfectamente, ¿en verdad se estaba riendo de ellos?, ¿de sus ninjas?, ¿de ella misma?

-Has dicho que no eres miembro de Akatsuki, pero no has negado conocerlos- Shikamaru, que se había mantenido hasta el momento en silencio, analizando la situación, situado al otro lado de Tsunade, dio un paso al frente.- ¿Significa eso que, aunque no pertenezcas a la organización, si has mantenido algún tipo de relación con sus miembros?

-Exacto- dijo la joven con tal entusiasmo que parecía que le estuviese dando un premio por acertar una pregunta imposible de responder, al segundo después de decir eso compuso en su cara una sonrisa inocente y divertida que pretendía ser arrogante.- Vaya, en Konoha hay gente bastante inteligente, esto si que no me lo esperaba.- Y ahí Tsunade lo vio claro, esa chica se lo estaba diciendo a la cara, los estaba menospreciando.

-Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, y he sido elegido para ser la persona que lleve acabo tu interrogatorio.- Hizo una pequeña pausa, la joven asintió con la cabeza.- Voy ha hacerte unas preguntas, ¿las contestarás?- Asintió una segunda vez- ¿sinceramente?

-Yo nunca miento. Shikamaru permaneció unos segundos callado, meditando esa respuesta, ella ha dicho que nunca miente, pero puede no responder u ocultar información, pensó Shikamaru, debo hacer las preguntas con cuidado para poder sacarle el máximo de información posible suponiendo que no vaya a mentir. Lo mejor será ir directo al grano.

-Quiero que me des toda la información que tengas sobre todos los miembros de Akatsuki.- Shikamaru se esperó cualquier protesta, que se quedara en silencio o que intentara mentir, pero lo que hizo la joven le desconcertó, aunque obviamente no se le notó.

-¿Porqué?- El joven alzó una ceja, ese fue el único signo de desconcierto que mostró.

-Para poder demostrar tu inocencia.

-Yo no tengo porque demostrar nada, no soy parte de esta villa, y por lo tanto, no es vuestra responsabilidad haceros cargo de mis actos.- Todos se quedaron en silencio una vez más, sin saber como contraatacar, excepto Shikamaru que sonrió mentalmente dándose cuenta de que no iba a ser tan fácil como él esperaba, suspiró, que problemático iba a ser el interrogatorio.- Si queréis que diga algo, buscad una buena razón.- La chica empezó a jugar con un mechón de pelo, aburrida.

-Porque son asesinos.- Dijo Sakura que estaba unos pasos más atrás, situada entre sus dos compañeros de equipo y con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara. Shiraume, aun sentada en la silla, giró medio cuerpo apoyando el brazo en la parte más alta de la silla y mirando a la chica que acababa de darle una buena razón, o eso pensaban todos.

-Mmm… Esa respuesta tampoco me sirve- Sakura borró la sonrisa y la miró con una mueca de enfado.

-¿Cómo que no te sirve? ¿A qué te refieres?

-No puedes darme como razón que son asesinos porque ellos son ninjas.

-¿Y qué? Eso no significa que puedan ir por ahí matando gente inocente sin razón.

-Primero, no matan sin razón, ellos, al igual que vosotros, tienen objetivos. Es verdad que para conseguirlos matan gente, pero, ¿no es eso lo mismo que hacen los AMBU?- Hizo una pausa para mirar a todos a la cara, algunos tenían el ceño fruncido, otros la miraban como si acabase de decir una blasfemia y otros, como Shikamaru, la miraban incrédulos sin saber muy bien a donde quería llegar a parar con sus palabras. Antes de que nadie pudiese hablar continuó.- Los objetivos de los miembros de AMBU, así como los de la Hokage, son proteger a la villa y a sus habitantes. Para ello eliminan a sus enemigos, y sus enemigos no tienen porque ser asesinos. Y esos enemigos también tienen una familia y unos amigos que proteger, así como a su propia villa.

-Pero…-intentó replicar Sakura, ya sin saber que decir, ante las palabras de Shiraume, esta no la dejó y siguió hablando.

-Yo no pertenezco a esta villa y por lo tanto, no tengo ningún compromiso con ella. Así que lo de que son asesinos no me vale. Venga- dijo ella mirando a todos.- no seáis tímidos, vosotros también podéis participar e inten…- No fue capaz de decir una sola palabra más, un segundo antes estaba sentada en esa silla y ahora… Sonó un golpe seco, ahora estaba estampada en la pared a unos diez centímetros del suelo. Tsunade la había agarrado del cuello y la había estampado contra la pared de detrás al lado de la puerta.

-Como te atreves a reírte de mis subordinados…- Tsunade había hablado en un susurro pero debido al silencio de la sala todos pudieron escucharlo, y notaron la amenaza y el peligro en sus palabras, todos excepto Shiraume, que sonrió inocentemente.

-El Hokage no debería perder la compostura bajo ninguna circunstancia, Tsunade.- Presionó un poco más el agarre, ¿y ahora también le faltaba el respeto? Y lo peor de todo es que lo que la joven estaba diciendo era verdad. Humillación. Fue la única palabra que pasó en ese momento por la cabeza de Tsunade, los había humillado a todos y a cada uno de ellos, sobre todo a ella misma, respiró hondo, la chica no era tan tonta como parecía. La soltó y la chica calló de pie, masajeándose el cuello.

-Lo mejor será que continuemos mañana con el interrogatorio, ya es tarde.- Se apresuró a decir Shikamaru notando la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Sí.- Tsunade le lanzó a la chica una mirada de advertencia y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su escritorio.- Será lo mejor.- Se volvió a sentar.

-Bueno…- Se adelantó Ten-Ten- Nosotros nos vamos, no deberíamos estar aquí.- Tsunade asintió- Vamos Lee.

-Sí.- Siguió a su compañera, pero al notar que su otro compañero no lo seguía se dio la vuelta.- Neji, ¿tu no vienes?

-Adelantaros vosotros.- dijo mirándoles de reojo. Ambos asintieron y se fueron de la estancia.

-Yo también me voy- dijo Sakura después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.- ¿Venís? Sai, Naruto.- Sai asintió y se dispuso a seguirla, Naruto negó con la cabeza. Ambos salieron de la sala cerrando la puerta. Silencio. Que esta vez fue roto por el rugir de unas tripas…

-Eh…- Shiraume se sonrojó un poco, llevaba bastante tiempo sin comer. Se rió nerviosamente- jeje… lo siento… Bueno, ¿dónde voy a pasar la noche? ¿en el calabozo?

-No.- dijo Tsunade, para luego mirar a Shikamaru.- Shikamaru, se quedará en tu casa y espero que ni se te ocurra dejarla escapar, es la única y más importante pista que tenemos sobre Akatsuki.- Shikamaru suspiró.

-Que problemático…-suspiró otra vez- Está bien- Se dio la vuelta, miró a la joven y con un gesto de cabeza dijo- Vamos.

-Oye oye…- Se apresuró a decir Shizune- ¿Piensas que vas a salir por la puerta y la chica te va a seguir así sin más y que no va a intentar escapar?- Shikamaru detuvo su andar y se giró con un suspiro de cansancio a mirar a la ayudante de la Hokage.

-No te preocupes, no intentará escapar.

-¿Y como lo sabes?

-Porque no solo ha venido hasta aquí sin oponer resistencia, sino que, además ha dicho que su objetivo desde un principio era venir a Konoha, estando ya dentro, aunque sea estando prisionera, no dejará pasar esta oportunidad sabiendo que no la van a atacar.

-Ah… Entiendo…- Shizune se quedó un poco más tranquila, aunque no mucho- Aun así, ten cuidado y vigílala- Shikamaru asintió y se encaminó a la puerta y abriéndola esperando a que pasase su nueva ocupa. Shiraume se dirigió a la puerta y al pasar al lado de Naruto le sonrió ampliamente, este le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Shiraume salió de la habitación y Shikamaru cerró tras de si.

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Si os ha gustado dejad un comentario, me gustaría saber si hay errores en el comportamiento de algún personaje o si redacto mal, ese tipo de cosas. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**

**Intentaré subir el próximo antes. Besos.**


	3. Hogar

**Pues aquí va el tercer capítulo ya, que me he obligado a que cada capítulo sea más largo que el anterior *0* Me costará pero lo conseguiré XD**

Capítulo 3

_Hogar_

En la oficina de Tsunade todos miraban a la puerta por la que segundos antes habían salido la prisionera y su nuevo carcelero. Shizune seguía sin estar segura del razonamiento de Shikamaru, estaba al tanto de su inteligencia y de su capacidad, después de todo, era el mejor estratega de toda la villa. Pero decir que alguien que estaba cautivo no intentaría escapar teniendo la oportunidad, por muchas razones que tuviera para quedarse, se iría sin pensárselo dos veces, y aun así, Tsunade les había dejado irse, sin más. Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban. Shizune iba a abrir la boca para exigirle explicaciones, pero Neji se le adelantó.

-¿Qué pretende, Tsunade-sama?-Neji seguía manteniendo su frío rostro, pero este mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Con qué, exactamente?

-Dejando libre a la prisionera.- Frunció un poco más el ceño, esa pregunta sobraba y además el tono relajado que tomó la voz de la Hokage hicieron que se cabreara, aunque claro, como buen Hyuuga que era, no lo demostró.

-No la he dado la libertad.- Cerró un momento los ojos haciendo una pequeña pausa.- Simplemente, en vez de encerrarla en una celda he dejado que se quede con Shikamaru, no habrá barrotes pero aun así estará vigilada.

-¿Pero porqué con Shikamaru- interrumpió Shizune- y no con algún jonnin o AMBU?

-Esa chica ha evadido todas nuestras preguntas, o ha dado respuestas incompletas, o se ha negado a responder.- Le indicó a Neji con la mano que se sentara, en la silla que antes había ocupado la prisionera. Él se sentó y Tsunade con otro gesto de su mano invitó a Kakashi y a Naruto, que estaban un poco apartados, a que se unieran a la conversación- Shikamaru ha demostrado ser alguien muy inteligente, la razón por la que lo he elegido a él es para que la presione.

-No entiendo…- murmuró Naruto un poco avergonzado por ser el único sin comprender sus palabras.

-Es posible que la media hora que ha estado aquí halla sabido defenderse bien, pero conviviendo con Shikamaru las veinticuatro horas del día, llegará un momento en que se le escape algo de información.- Naruto sonrió y asintió satisfecho.

-Pero aun así… ¿Cómo está tan segura de que lo hará?- Neji aun no estaba muy convencido, no es que no confiara en su compañero, pero esa chica se había mostrado muy confiada y segura de sí misma.

-No se puede estar alerta las veinticuatro horas del día, Shikamaru sabrá como y en qué momento actuar, será cuidadoso al hacer las preguntas, es solo cuestión de tiempo.- Neji asintió, un poco más satisfecho a las explicaciones de la Hokage.

-Y entonces, ¿nosotros qué hacemos, vieja?- Dijo Naruto bostezando, ya se le estaban empezando a cerrar los ojos del sueño. A Tsunade le salió una gran vena en la frente, después de esa larga charla que habían mantenido ahí dentro hace menos de media hora la había dejado exhausta como para que viniera ahora el mocoso a meterse con ella, por esta vez, pasó por alto su falta de educación.

-Descansad, acabáis de volver de una misión, no os preocupéis, os mantendré informados.- Los tres asintieron. Neji se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Bueno, pues yo también me voy.- dijo Kakashi, su ojo se curvó formando una línea indicando que estaba sonriendo, fue a levantar la mano para despedirse como hacía siempre antes de desaparecer, cuando Naruto le detuvo.

-Espere Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó mirando a su alumno.

-¿Mañana habrá entrenamiento?- Preguntó el joven con su soñolienta mirada brillante y con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-No, mañana estoy ocupado, tengo cosas que hacer- vio la cara de desilusión de su alumno y añadió.- Pero he oído que algunos miembros del equipo de Gai y del equipo de Kurenai se van a reunir para entrenar juntos, no creo que les importe que vayas con ellos.

-Genial, allí estaré. Contestó sonriente. Kakashi asintió y levantando una mano a modo de despedida desapareció.- Naruto siguió sonriendo unos segundos y después, su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca pensativa.- ¿Dónde ha dicho que se iban a reunir?

-No lo ha dicho, mocoso- Le contestó Tsunade con un tic nervioso en el ojo. Shizune dejó escapar una suave risita ante la torpeza del chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Y porqué no?- Preguntó, esta vez mirando a la Hokage.

-Porque no se lo has preguntado, idiota.

-No me llames idiota- hizo un puchero gracioso y luego suspiró, dejando caer los brazos. Sacudió la cabeza con energías y recuperó su entusiasmo.- No importa, los buscaré mañana, pero ahora a dormir.- Volvió a bostezar y salió corriendo hacia la puerta mientras gritaba- ¡Buenas noches Shizune, vieja Tsunade!

-Buenas noches- le respondió Shizune en el mismo tono y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estúpido mocoso maleducado- susurró la Hokage.

-Tsunade- llamó su atención Shizune, cuando la miró pudo ver la preocupación de su ayudante, suspiró una vez más, el día se le había hecho muy largo.- Estás segura de tu decisión.

-Sí, no te preocupes, confío en Shikamaru, y en Shikaku.- Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru, era muy listo, puede que no tanto como su hijo pero tenía mucha experiencia acumulada de todos sus años como ninja. Shizune asintió con la cabeza dando por finalizada la conversación, confiaría en la decisión de Tsunade, ella pocas veces se equivocaba estando tan segura, excepto en las apuestas.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, solo quedaban en ellas los que ahogaban sus penas en bares, o los que simplemente les gustaba caminar por las silenciosas y tranquilas calles de Konoha. Pocas luces alumbraban la noche, apenas había locales abiertos, quien lo diría a las diez de la noche. Pero Konoha era una aldea ninja, un 80% de la población lo era y no era rentable trabajar por la noche para dos o tres personas. Caminaban en silencio, solo roto por la joven que iba tarareando detrás suya, esa estúpida melodía se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza.

-Oye, no es por ser maleducado pero, ¿porqué tarareas?- la miró por encima del hombro.

-Por dos razones- dejó de tararear y le sonrió. Shikamaru volvió a mirar al frente.-Porque me aburro…- oyó suspirar de resignación a su carcelero- y segundo porque así no tienes que estar pendiente de que me escape.- Dejó de caminar y por consecuencia ella también- ¿Hemos llegado?- preguntó mirando hacia los lados.

-No… ya queda poco- volvió a caminar y Shiraume, siguiendo su andar, volvió a tararear esa melodía tan pegadiza. Estaba seguro que no se le iría de la cabeza por un tiempo. También iba dándole vueltas en la cabeza varias preguntas: ¿Porqué no opuso resistencia? Es verdad que ellos eran cuatro y ella estaba sola, pero podría haber intentado huir, aunque es seguro que la hubieran cogido, aun así estaba la posibilidad de poder escapar, por mínima que fuera. De todas formas, aun no dando resultado, podría haber planeado algo para escapar en el camino de vuelta. Estando ya en la villa las probabilidades de dar marcha atrás eran prácticamente nulas. Durante el interrogatorio, se mostró tranquila y colaboró en preguntas básicas y sencillas, les fue imposible sacarle más información, pero la que le sacaron, estaba seguro de que no era mentira, y ahora esto. Estaban los dos solos, podría intentar escapar, enfrentarse a él, y sin embargo le estaba ayudando, o al menos intentando, tarareando esa absur… Paró en seco, no se escuchaba nada ni siquiera pasos.

-¿Shiraume?-Se dio la vuelta y… nada, no había nadie detrás suya- ¡Mierda!- Salió corriendo deshaciendo el camino que estaba recorriendo hacia su casa. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? ¿Cómo pensar que un prisionero no intentaría escapar? Había bajado la guardia, estaba jodido. ¿Y ahora qué le diría a la Hokage? Giró en la esquina de la calle y la vio, ahí, sentada en uno de los pocos puestos de comida abiertos, ese al que siempre iba Naruto. Dio un suspiro y susurró uno de sus típicos "que problemático". Se acercó lentamente al puesto de ramen y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Has tardado mucho en llegar, pensé que te darías cuenta antes- le regaló una amplia sonrisa, de esas que se contagian, lo que hizo que él sonriera un poco, imperceptiblemente.- No estáis muy bien entrenados aquí en Konoha- Añadió con algo de burla y complicidad al mismo tiempo. Shikamaru sonrió más ampliamente, no se había confundido con aquella chica, tiene que haber una buena razón para que esté vinculada a Akatsuki, ella no es una mala persona, no a su parecer, seguro que hay una respuesta lógica y razonable para todo este asunto. Y él la descubriría.

-Estaba dándole vueltas a algunas preguntas- contestó sentándose a su lado.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti- la chica le miró incrédula al principio, pero luego sonrió tímidamente un poco avergonzada, ella sabía que le habían asignado a él para que le sacara información, por su parte no diría nada, no a él al menos.- ¿Y porqué te has parado aquí si se pude saber?- Él sabía la respuesta, la joven ya lo había dicho en la oficina de la Hokage, Shiraume no tuvo tiempo para contestar, su estómago lo hizo por ella. Se rieron un poco al escuchar también rugir el estómago de Shikamaru, el cual pidió también un bol de ramen. Comieron tranquilamente, total su padre ya le iba a echar la bronca por llegar tarde, por tardar un poco más no sería peor.

Se encontraba sentada en un sillón, en una sala que no era su despacho en frente de dos personas que no le caían bien y además, iba a hablar de un tema que ella ya había dado por terminado. ¿Qué donde se encontraba? En la sala común de reuniones. ¿Con quién? Con los amargados de los consejeros. ¿Y de que iba a hablar? Teniendo en cuenta delante de quienes estaba sería de una decisión que ella había tomado y que por "casualidad" no les había parecido bien. ¿Cuándo pensaban dejarla en paz de una puñetera vez? Pensaba la Hokage.

-Princesa Tsunade- Empezó hablando la anciana.- nos hemos enterado de que un posible miembro de Akatsuki se encuentra en estos momentos en la villa- Hablaba lenta y pausadamente, sin prisas.- ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí.- Miró a Shizune, que se encontraba de pie a su lado, con el ceño fruncido, ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que esta vez, no había sido ella la que había ido a consultar a los consejeros.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?- Tsunade frunció más el ceño, si eso era posible. Si no había sido Shizune quien habló con los consejeros, ¿quién podría haber sido?

-Está vigilada.- Fue lo único que se ocurrió decir, pero sabía que esos dos vejestorios no se iban a quedar contentos con su respuesta, ella solo quería irse a la cama a dormir unas horas, ¿era eso tanto pedir?

-No ha contestado a la pregunta, princesa.- Intervino ahora el anciano. Tsunade suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

-Se encuentra en la casa de los Nara- Los ancianos se llevaron una gran sorpresa aunque apenas lo demostraron, se miraron entre ellos de reojo y volvieron a mirar a Tsunade buscando una explicación. Sin embargo esta no decía nada, los miraba aburrida y con cansancio.

- ¿Nos está diciendo que ha dejado que un miembro de Akatsuki se pasee a sus anchas por la villa?- Esta vez, la voz de la anciana había sonado un poco más grave y amenazante.

-No- gruñó Tsunade, esta situación le estaba empezando a molestar en demasía y esa conversación se estaba extendiendo demasiado- Cuando el equipo de Kakashi encontró a esa joven…

-¿Esa joven?- La interrumpió el hombre.

-Sí, esa joven- volvió a tomar la palabra- no puso resistencia y vino voluntariamente a la villa.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo que "y qué"? Teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento, no me parece apropiado meterla en un calabozo…- Vio las caras de incredulidad de los dos y se apresuró a decir.- Además, está en buenas manos, y he elegido a Shikamaru como su interrogador, por lo que al estar las veinticuatro horas del día con él, Shikamaru podrá sacarle información más fácilmente.- Ambos viejos relajaron un poco el gesto.

-Eso es algo que no dudó- Habló la anciana después de unos segundos eternos de tensión- Pero, ¿porqué a elegido al joven Nara y no a Ibiki?

-Ibiki está de misión, no volverá hasta dentro de tres días- Intervino Shizune, a Tsunade le dio un pequeño susto, ya se había olvidado de que estaba allí. Los ancianos se miraron, estuvieron así por unos minutos en los que de vez en cuando alguno asentía o torcía un poco el gesto, parecía que hablaban telepáticamente. De repente los dos se giraron una vez más para mirarla con gesto serio.

-Te damos tres días- habló otra vez la anciana.

-¿Cómo?- Se sentía perdida de repente- ¿Tres días para qué?

-Para que Shikamaru Nara le saque toda la información necesaria a esa joven.

-Si no lo consigue en esos tres días- continuó diciendo el anciano- Será Ibiki el que por sus métodos la obligue a hablar.

-¿Qué?- Levantó la voz, llevaba un día de perros y la acababan de sacar de sus casillas- ¡Yo soy la Hokage!- Se puso en pie con el rostro crispado- ¡Soy yo quien toma esas decisiones!

-Tsunade, por favor…- dijo Shizune en un susurro, agarrando suavemente del brazo a Tsunade, volvió a sentarse, de mala gana, y Shizune volvió a su posición.

-Tienes razón- Tsunade se sobresaltó ante la afirmación de la mujer que tenía en frente, ¿había oído bien? ¿Le estaban dando la razón? Seguro que todo eso era un sueño y se había quedado dormida bebiendo sake en su oficina.- Nosotros solo somos consejeros- continuó después de una pequeña pausa- Pero pensándolo bien Tsunade, ¿No crees que es lo mejor? Si esa joven no suelta prenda en tres días está claro que es porque no va a hablar. Si no habla por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas, ¿no?

-Supongo…- Susurró, claro que no le estaba dando la razón, ahora no tenía opción de negarse, tsk, putos vejestorios.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó esta vez él al ver que no contestaba. Ésta suspiró derrotada y se levantó, eran demasiadas cosas en un solo día.

- Esta bien, así se hará.- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, indicándole con un gesto de su mano a Shizune que la siguiera.- Pero mientras tanto será Shikamaru quien elija como tratarla, incluyendo la libertad de moviendo dentro de la aldea que él le permita.- Los consejeros estaban a punto de replicar pero ella y Shizune ya habían salido de la habitación, y se había encargado de dar un buen portazo que hizo crujir la puerta peligrosamente. Ahora se iría a descansar, ya se encargaría el día siguiente de resolver este nuevo problemilla.

Cuando acabaron de comer en el Ichiraku se encaminaron de nuevo a su destino, esta vez en completo silencio, esta vez ella no iba tarareando, por el contrario, caminaba a su lado.

Ya era bastante tarde, probablemente sus padres estuvieran durmiendo, bueno, al menos su madre, seguro que su padre estaba esperando para bombardearle con preguntas que a él no le apetecerá contestar, pero que aun así tendrá que hacerlo, no todos los días te traes el trabajo a casa, y si lo haces, no son precisamente personas las que te traes.

-Es aquí.- Frenó en frente de una casa sencilla pero que parecía cálida y acogedora. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y le siguió hasta la puerta. Shikamaru sacó las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos y se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero, antes de llegar si quiera a tocar el pomo, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de unos treinta años. Ahora que Shiraume lo miraba bien se daba cuenta del increíble parecido que había entre padre e hijo.

-¿Se puede saber porqué llegas tan tarde?- Preguntó Shikaku mirando a su hijo con el ceño ligeramente dándole un aire de enfado, que se desvaneció cuando bostezó, se parecía tanto a su hijo, Shiraume soltó una pequeña risa, llamando la atención de ambos y haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco. Shikaku frunció el ceño confundido y luego sonrió ligeramente, con burla.- ¿Te has traído la novia a casa?

-¿Eh? ¡No!- Ahora fue el turno de Shikamaru para sonrojarse, ¿pero cómo se le ocurría eso a su padre? Menudo problemático.- Es una prisionera, no es de Konoha.-Shikaku se sorprendió en un principio, luego miró a Shiraume con una ceja levantada.- Me han seleccionado para ser su interrogador y tiene que estar conmigo la veinticuatro horas del día- al terminar de decir esto su padre alzó también la otra ceja desconcertado.

-Siento mucho las molestias.- Y para colmo la joven se disculpaba y hacía una reverencia, seguro que estaba soñando y al despertarse se reiría, pero algo le resultaba familiar en la cara de la chica.

-Pasad y hablemos más tranquilamente.- Shikamaru asintió y le indicó a Shiraume que entrara. Pasaron la puerta y empezaron a recorrer los pasillos de la humilde casa, Shiraume miraba curiosa las fotos, los cuadros, los muebles… todo. Llegaron a lo que podría considerarse el salón. Padre e hijo se sentaron en las sillas.- Por favor, siéntate.- le dijo educadamente arrastrando una silla hacia atrás. Se sentó y esperó a que alguno de sus anfitriones hablara.

-Creo que yo ya he dicho suficiente, habla tú.-A Shikamaru le pareció buena idea cederle la palabra, a lo mejor así soltaba algún dato que, aunque a ella le pareciera irrelevante, podría servirle para sacar un poco de información. Las probabilidades de que dijera algo relevante eran escasas, ya pudo comprobar que es inteligente y astuta, además de sincera y que no parece darle mucha importancia a estar en territorio enemigo.

-Bueno, pues…- se puso un dedo en la barbilla, como pensando por donde debería empezar- Me dirigía a Konoha cuando me crucé con un grupo de ninjas de la misma villa que me escoltaron hasta aquí,- Iba enumerando con los dedos- luego estuve charlando con Shikamaru y la Hokage, después Shikamaru y yo cenamos ramen, yo tenía mucha hambre porque llevaba dos días sin comer… y ahora estoy aquí.- Concluyó con una sonrisa y mirando a Shikaku, que estaba al lado suyo. Este te quedó mirándola unos segundos y luego miró a Shikamaru.

-No es tan bonito como lo pinta ella- dijo ya aburrido de la situación.- Cuando dice que la "escotaron" quiere decir que la capturaron, y cuando dice que estaba "charlando" quiere decir que estaba respondiendo a las preguntas en el interrogatorio.

-Que va- Ambas miradas volvieron a estar sobre ella.- si me hubieran capturado, en teoría me habrían obligado y sin embargo, he venido voluntariamente y si que hemos estado charlando porque vosotros también contestabais a mis preguntas.- Y otra vez esa sonrisa burlona, como si fuese un juego y de verdad no estuviera en peligro.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué has venido "voluntariamente"?- Preguntó Shikaku, acostumbrándose ya a la absurda, peculiar e inusual situación.

-He venido ha hacer una visita.

-¿Y se puede saber a quién?- Shikamaru se pegó una bofetada mentalmente al escuchar la pregunta que había hecho su padre, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? La respuesta a esa pregunta podría solucionar muchas de sus dudas, la miró con atención esperando una respuesta.

-Con una condición.- Se cruzó de brazos e intentó poner un gesto serio, pero al final solo le salió un puchero que hizo a Shikamaru sonreír y a Shikaku soltar una suave carcajada.

-¿Y qué condición es esa?- Preguntó divertido, sabiendo que en las condiciones en las que ella se encontraba no eran la adecuadas para andar exigiendo cosas.

-Que me llevéis a donde se encuentre.

-Está bien.

-¡Papá!- ¿Pero como se le ocurre prometerle algo así? ¿Y si luego la Hokage no les dejaba llevarla?

-Esta bien.- Parecía no dudar de la palabra del más mayor.

-¿Y quién es?- Preguntó Shikamaru ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

-Su nombre es Asuma Sarutobi.

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Chan chan! A que os ha pillado por sorpresa XD Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que los exámenes finales no me han dejado tocar el ordenador :´(**

**Espero que os halla gustado, ¿me dejáis un comentario?**

**Motivan a seguir escribiendo ^^**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos. **


	4. Tarde

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero mi verano está siendo más movidito que otros años. Aunque eso no debería ser excusa XD**

Capítulo 4

_Tarde_

Abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente debido a la luz del sol que le daba directamente en la cara desde la ventana, los volvió a cerrar. A pesar de tener una gran cantidad de chakra y de energía vital, siempre le había gustado dormir y le costaba mucho esfuerzo levantarse de la cama o, en ese caso, futón.

Giró el cuerpo dándole la espalda a la ventana y volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose de lleno con Shikaku, que estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la puerta y los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, ella sabía que no estaba dormido, sonrió antes de hablar:

-¿Has estado ahí toda la noche?-La pregunta no la había hecho con un tono incrédulo o sorprendido, había sido divertido y burlón.

-No.- Contestó sereno y sin abrir los ojos.- He hecho turnos con Shikamaru, por lo que veo no te diste cuenta.- Sonrió con burla antes de añadir.- Tener el sueño pesado no es bueno para un ninja.

-Dormir es una de mis aficiones.- No se tomó el comentario del hombre como una ofensa, por el contrario, le dio la razón y se rió ella también de su propio defecto. Le caía bien ese hombre, era tranquilo y al parecer comprensivo, aun sabiendo quien era no había intentado sacarle información y en verdad la estaba tratando como a una invitada, también le había caído bien Shikamaru. Al parecer no hay tanto ignorante en Konoha, pensó, contenta por su suerte de estar ahí.

-Ya veo, ya.- Dijo Shikaku riendo del buen humor de la joven.

-Por cierto,- Llamó ella su atención.- ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? No siento su chakra en la casa.

-Ha ido a hablar con Tsunade para poder llevarte a donde se encuentra Asuma.- Por lo dicho podría ser un ninja de tipo sensorial, esta casa es bastante grande y por la seguridad de sus palabras puedo decir que esta teoría es acertada, pero tengo que confirmarlo…

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó al ver a Shikaku al cabo de un par de minutos en silencio y pensativo. Se miraron a los ojos, Shiraume curiosa y con una ceja alzada, Shikaku dudando si preguntar o no.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- Shikaku se sorprendió un poco, lo que provocó que ella sonriera triunfal. Hace a penas diez minutos ha criticado las habilidades ninja de la joven y ahora resulta que no es capaz de ocultar sus pensamientos al enemigo, quizá era porque en realidad no la veía como a un enemigo. Suspiró al verse descubierto y decidió que mentir no sería una opción. Y además tenía a su favor la información que le había dado Shikamaru, como por ejemplo, que ella nunca miente.

-¿Eres un ninja sensorial?- No tenía sentido guardarse la pregunta más tiempo, total, ya le había descubierto. Una carcajada le dejó desconcertado.

-No exactamente, es una habilidad muy similar y, al mismo tiempo, muy diferente.- Contestó con una sonrisa sincera y al ver las intenciones de Shikaku al abrir la boca para volver a hacer otra pregunta se le adelantó.- Y no, no voy a explicarte como funciona.- Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa.

-Entiendo.- Suspiró el más mayor.- ¿Quieres desayunar?- A la joven se le iluminó la cara y, para reafirmarlo, también contestó su estómago, lo que les sacó una sonrisa a los dos.- Bien.- Dijo poniéndose de pie- ¿Vamos?- Abrió la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina sin esperar una respuesta.

-¡Sí!- Aunque la respuesta si llegó y con el entusiasmo que pondría una niña de cinco años.

Bostezó por tercera vez, preguntándose así mismo porque él, que siempre había sido vago, despreocupado y tranquilo, ahora tenía una vida tan ajetreada. Es decir, sabía que la vida de un ninja no era tranquila, ni mucho menos, pero a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros de su misma generación, él se levantaba casi cuando salía el sol, a veces un poco antes, y tenía mucho más trabajo que ninguno. Según la Hokage eso era porque "no todos tienen tus habilidades y en estos momentos son muy necesarias", eso le molestaba, no mucho porque le parecía más molesto darle importancia sabiendo que no iba a cambiar que él fuese un genio, y no es que estuviera presumiendo, al contrario, él preferiría no serlo, daba demasiado trabajo. Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor ser ese tipo de genio que el que era Neji. No olvidemos que también era conocido como "El cobarde número uno".

Y ahí estaba Shikamaru, pensando en sus cosas desde hace veinte minutos, esperando que Tsunade tuviera cinco minutos libres que dedicarle para contarle lo que había averiguado hasta ahora y para pedirle autorización para sacar a la prisionera de su casa. En ese momento Shizune salió del despacho de Tsunade con muchos papeles en las manos y al parecer, con prisas.

-Entra Shikamaru, tienes un máximo de diez minutos.- Y antes de que pudiera articular palabra ya se había ido corriendo.

-Buenos días a ti también.- Susurró y se apresuró a entrar, no tenía mucho tiempo. Lo único que vio fue dos montañas de papeles en medio de la mesa y unos brazos moviéndose para los lados haciendo varios montoncitos, giró la vista a los lados y vio que por el suelo había mas montones alrededor de la mesa. Se acercó ahora compadeciéndose de ella.

-¿ Y bien?- Tsunade dejó lo que estaba haciendo y, a la par de esa pregunta, hizo un gesto con la mano para que Shikamaru rodeara la mesa y pudieran hablar cara a cara.- ¿Has averiguado algo?- Volvió a preguntar al ver que no decía nada.

-Sí, algo.- Se quedó mirándola pensando si preguntarle o no, cuando vio que empezaba a fruncir el ceño decidió que mejor decirlo antes de que a Tsunade se le acabase la paciencia- ¿Puedo… hacerle una pregunta?- Mejor ser precavido, con los cambios de humor que tiene esta mujer podría pasar cualquier cosa, como atravesar un par de paredes y acabar con dos o tres costillas rotas por un puñetazo en el estómago, o salir disparado por la ventana cayendo a una altura de unos diez piso y no contarlo, etc…

- ¿Tiene que ver con la prisionera?- Contestó ella relajando un poco el gesto, solo un poco.

-Si.- La Hokage asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso para preguntar.- ¿Es necesario que permanezca todo el tiempo en mi casa o…?

-No, mientras esté bajo tu responsabilidad puedes hacer lo que quieras con tal de que hable.- Suspiró aliviado, eso facilitaba las cosas, tan rápido como se había relajado se volvió a tensar, ella había dicho "mientras". ¿Eso significa que su tiempo como interrogador no es ilimitado?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si no saco nada en claro se ocupará otra persona?- Tsunade chasqueo la lengua dándose cuenta de su error, ella tenía la intención de no decirle nada para no meterle presión, pero ya no tenía caso ocultárselo, suspiró cansada, se levantó de su silla, le miró a la cara como reprochándole su aguda percepción y se giró mirando a través del gran ventanal.

-Los ancianos vinieron a echarme en cara el no elegir a alguien de la división de inteligencia.- bufó con aires de enfado- No piensan que estés cualificado para interrogar a nadie, que aunque seas uno de los mejores estrategas de la aldea y tu coeficiente intelectual esté por encima de la media no significa que puedas hacer este trabajo tan importante tu solo.

- Lo mas probable es que tengan razón.- dijo poniéndose los brazos detrás de la cabeza y con tono indiferente, se volvió a tensar, otra vez, cuando Tsunade le fulminó con la mirada.- A-aunque tengo la ayuda de mi padre, y ya he conseguido algo de información.- añadió rápido temiendo por su vida. Tsunade volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana asintiendo, Shikamaru se puso a su lado, a una distancia prudente de un metro, por si acaso.- Hemos descubierto a quien quería ver.- dijo refiriéndose a su padre y a él mismo, mas a su padre que ha sido él el que tuvo la brillante idea de preguntar.

- ¿Y quién es?- preguntó esta vez mirándole.

-Asuma.- Respondió, también mirándola. Ella se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Y de qué le conoce?

-Esa es una buena pregunta.- Cerro los ojos pensando en darse de golpes contra la pared, ¿es que su padre y Tsunade se han aliado para enseñarle que es tan estúpido como cualquiera y que no sirve para esto? Abrió los ojos, tenía que relajarse si quería hacerlo bien para no decepcionar a Tsunade, bueno, mas bien para no acabar inconsciente en una camilla de hospital durante varias semanas.- Veré que puedo averiguar.

-¿Algo más?- Se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio y siguió leyendo y firmando papeles.

-No, nada mas por ahora. Mañana volveré a la misma hora.- Tsunade asintió con la cabeza sin mirarle. Shikamaru se dirigió a la puerta sabiendo que ya le había quitado suficiente tiempo de trabajo.

-Tienes tres días.- Shikamaru paró a mitad de camino y giró medio cuerpo para mirar a la Hokage, que estaba inclinada hacia la izquierda para poder mirarle y que no le tapen los montones de papeles que estaban en todo el medio.- Contando desde hoy, tienes tres días para sacarle toda la información posible, al cuarto día pasará a disposición de Ibiki.- Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó una vez más hacia la puerta.- Suerte.- Cuando volvió a girar la cabeza ya no vio a Tsunade que había vuelto a sumergirse en sus papeles. Terminó de abrir la puerta teniendo que hacerse a un lado para no chocar contra la histérica de Shizune, que llegaba con otro más y más papeles, salió por fin del despacho y se encaminó lenta y perezosamente hacia la salida. Tres días, pensó, era poco tiempo, pero sabría aprovecharlo. Además, si Shiraume se negaba a hablar lo iba a pasar muy mal con las torturas de Ibiki, había que actuar rápido.

En la casa de los Nara tres personas desayunaban en completo silencio, cuando llegaron a la cocina a la madre de Shikamaru casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Shiraume salir de detrás de su marido, en ese momento Shikaku se dio cuenta de que no le habían contado nada y bueno, ella empezó a gritar, Shiraume a pedir perdón y Shikaku intentando calmarla para explicarle bien las cosas y que no haga suposiciones extrañas.

-Ya he llegado.- La voz de Shikamaru se oyó desde la entrada aliviando un poco la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, se oyeron sus pasos acercarse y cuando llegó a la cocina supo enseguida que iba a tener problemas.- Buenos días.- se sentó al lado de su madre en la mesa, miró a Shiraume que estaba sentada en frente suya y de reojo a su padre, sentado a la izquierda de esta.

-Buenos días, hijo.- dijo su madre que una sonrisa que, desde su punto de vista, daba escalofríos, Shiraume hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y su padre prácticamente le ignoró.- Cariño, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, mamá.- Lo que le faltaba, una bronca antes de haber empezado el día. ¿Pero que narices habrá pasado? Si solo había estado cuarenta y cinco minutos fuera de casa, menudos problemáticos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a traer la novia a casa?- Silencio. A Shikamaru le saltó un tic en la ceja miró a las dos personas en frente suya, Shiraume bajó la cabeza mirando su comida con los mofletes inflados y el ceño fruncido y Shikaku simplemente bostezó y miró a otro lado como si no fuera con él la cosa, su madre parecía tener la cara congelada en esa maldita sonrisa.

- Mamá, no es mi novia.- Ya era la segunda vez que tenía que decirlo.- Es una prisionera y…

-Tu padre me ha venido con la misma tontería- le interrumpió con el gesto crispado.- A mí no me engañáis, si eso fuera así estaría metida en un calabozo o en el cuartel de la división de inteligencia.- Eso no podía negárselo, ¿pero qué quería ella que él hiciera? Las órdenes son órdenes.- Si lo que queríais era acostaros os podríais haber ido a un motel y al llegar hoy por la mañana decir que tenías mucho trabajo y le hubieras ahorrado a esta pobre muchacha el momento incómodo.- Shikaku estaba que no se aguantaba la risa, Shikamaru se había puesto blanco mientras su madre desayunaba tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada y Shiraume podía compararse con un semáforo en rojo.

-Esto… Señora.- Se atrevió a hablar la joven.- Lo que le dijo Shikaku y lo que le ha intentado decir Shikamaru es verdad, a penas y conocí ayer a Shikamaru.

-¿Ayer? ¿Y ya estáis revolcándoos en una cama? Pero que rápido vais los jóvenes de hoy en día.- Para este entonces ya había dos semáforos en la sala y a Shikaku ya se le estaban empezando a saltar las lágrimas.- Usasteis protección, ¿no? No quiero ser abuela tan pronto.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó Shikamaru con ganas de que le cayera un rayo o se le tragase la tierra, Shikaku ya no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada.- Si no nos crees ve a pregúntaselo a la Hokage o a su ayudante pero deja de…

-¿Le has contado tu relación a Tsunade y a mi no?

-En fin, yo ya he terminado- Shikaku se levantó de la mesa sonriendo.- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Eh? Si, si, yo también.- Shiraume recogió el plato y se fue detrás de Shikaku para dejar los platos en la pila.- Gracias por la comida.

-De nada cielo, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.- Esta podría considerarse como una de las primeras veces en las que Shikamaru Nara, una de las personas más tranquilas e indiferentes perdía la paciencia.

-Ve a vestirte, la Hokage me ha dicho que mientras estés bajo mi responsabilidad puedo llevarte a donde quiera y…

-No le des órdenes a tu novia hijo, o te perderá el respeto.- Shikamaru puso cara de póker y dio un largo suspiro.

-Te espero en la puerta principal en diez minutos.- Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación donde había dormido. Cuando ya se había ido se giró para encarar a su padre.- Tengo tres días.- Shikaku asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo a lo que se refería, su madre no le dio importancia a la conversación sabiendo que no la contarían nada.- ¿Has averiguado algo en mi ausencia?

-Si, es una especie de ninja sensorial, pero no.- Shikamaru alzó una ceja dándole a entender que no estaba entendiendo, al menos no del todo, lo que estaba diciendo.- Tiene una habilidad parecida pero no me ha querido contar como funciona.- Asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a darle un beso a su madre y se dirigió a la entrada levantando la mano a modo de despedida.- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?- Le preguntó a su mujer ya estando los dos solos.

-Esa joven ya debe de estar pasándolo mal con tanta presión, me ha parecido buena idea que al menos estando aquí se sienta a gusto.

-¿A gusto? Parecía que intentabas espantarla.- Soltó una risa por lo bajo y le ayudó a secar y guardar los platos y cubiertos.

-¡Cállate! Yo se lo que me hago.- Le atizó con un trapo en el culo.

- Vale, vale, que haya paz.

Caminaban por las calles de Konoha, en silencio, estaba vez Shiraume me había puesto a su lado y, como había hecho cuando llegó a la casa, se puso a mirar a todos lados como una niña pequeña: Los parques llenos de niños con sus madres, calles llenas de gente alegre, cálida, feliz… Se sentía bien, doblaron una esquina y se internaron en una calle menos transitada, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a las puertas de un cementerio. Entraron y en menos de un minuto ya habían encontrado la tumba que buscaban. Shiraume me acercó un poco más y se sentó de cara a la lápida, Shikamaru se dio la vuelta para dejarle un poco de espacio pero ella le sujetó la pierna, para darle a entender que no era necesario, se quedó quieto.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine a Konoha, ¿eh?- Shiraume empezó a hablar aun sabiendo que no era escuchada, ella no creía en esas cosas.- Siete años ya, no si has muerto en combate o ha sido tu maldito tabaco y has acabado tus días con cáncer de pulmón.- Metió una mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para coger algo.- Pero te he traído lo que prometí.- Sacó una cajetilla de tabaco y se lo enseñó a la lápida, para después estirarse un poco y dejarla al lado de las flores que algún familiar le habría dejado.- El mejor tabaco del mundo.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Y no miento, ¿eh? Ya a penas lo fabrican porque cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo, pero es de la mejor calidad y mucho mas sano que esa mierda barata que consumías tú.- Soltó una pequeña carcajada. Y se puso repentinamente seria.- Pensé que cuando viniera tú serías quien me recibiría y me darías un buen capón y me echarías la peor bronca de la historia a gritos con un enfado que en realidad no tendrías.- Hizo una pausa de varios segundos en los que se dedicó a mirar al cielo y volvió a bajar la mirada- Supongo que esto es un adiós.- Se puso de pie sin apartar la mirada.- Nunca te olvidaré, pero dudo que vuelva a pasarme por aquí, aunque nunca se sabe. Hasta siempre, Asuma. Siento haber llegado tarde.- Empezó a deshacer el camino que la había llevado hasta allí con Shikamaru a menos de dos metros de distancia por detrás, el cual aun no había dicho ni una palabra. Cuando llegó a la entrada del cementerio se detuvo, y él con ella. Se acercó a uno de los lados y apoyó la espalda con la mirada en su acompañante que no se había movido del sitio.- ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga?- Shikamaru que hasta el momento estaba mirando el suelo como si fuese la cosa mas interesante del mundo levantó la mirada.- ¿Te ha conmovido mi discurso o qué?- Una vez mas apareció esa sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero que dices?- Recompuso un gesto de indiferencia y empezó a caminar seguido por la mirada de ella.- ¿Vienes o qué?.- Sonrió y se separó de la pared siguiéndole al parecer en sentido contrario, hubo un momento en el que empezaron a subir una colina, cuando estaban mas o menos a la mitad se detuvieron y giraron a la derecha, Shikamaru se sentó en el césped mirando hacia la villa.- Asuma y yo veníamos aquí a menudo.- Contestó esa muda pregunta.

-¿Puedo?- Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Era tu maestro?

-Si, ¿y tú?- La miró de reojo, no creyó necesario formular la pregunta pero salió sola.- ¿ De qué le conoces?

-Es una larga historia y no te la voy a contar entera.- le miró.- Pero quiero algo a cambio.- Con esa exigencia Shikamaru arqueó una ceja y quitó la vista del paisaje para mirarla a ella, que le sonreía de manera juguetona, con ese aire infantil que la acompañaba. Shikamaru llevaba desde que la conoció planteándose si todo podría ser una farsa aunque su intuición le dijera que era sincera, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que no era una mentira.- Yo también quiero que me cuentes cosas de Asuma.

-Esta bien, yo primero.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana, en uno de los campos de Konoha estaban reunidos Shino, Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Naruto; que había encontrado finalmente el lugar de reunión y sorprendentemente; Neji, cosa que sorprendió a todos, sobre todo a los miembros de su equipo. Neji decidió que lo mejor sería posponer ese entrenamiento en grupo para hablar de temas más serios, como por ejemplo, poner en común todos los datos recopilados sobre la rehén.

-A mí no me parece mala.- Eso fue lo que dijo Naruto después de contarles al equipo de Kurenai todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces.

-Lo que a ti te parezca no importa, Naruto.- Suspiró Sakura.- No te puedes fiar.

- Ya pero yo le sigo dando vueltas a lo que dijo.- Bajó la mirada triste y un poco avergonzado.

- ¿A qué, exactamente?- Preguntó Ten-Ten antes que nadie.

-No quiso delatar a los Akatsuki, no porque estuviera con ellos sino porque en verdad no los considera malos, creo que piensa que nosotros tenemos igual culpa que…

-Eso es una tontería- Intervino Kiba.- Es decir, si no es una de ellos, ¿cómo va a pensar si quiera en compararnos con esos criminales? Es una locura, seguro que en realidad está con ellos.- Se mantuvieron en silencio varios minutos, cada uno con una cosa diferente en la cabeza. Naruto en verdad quería creer lo que decía Kiba pero no podía, en cuanto a Neji, al igual que Naruto, estaba empezando a dudar de lo que decía su compañero, aunque en un principio él era el mas desconfiado al escuchar las declaraciones de la joven en el improvisado interrogatorio se dio cuenta de que todo lo que decía era cierto y estaba seguro que la mayoría de los allí presentes se dio cuenta, hasta el idiota de Naruto se había dado cuenta.

-Antes de juzgar, Kiba.- Empezó a decir Neji con voz serena y mirándole sin expresión en el rostro.- Deberías conocerla.

-Eso, eso.- Apoyó Naruto.- Ahora seguro que está en casa de Shikamaru.

-No, no está allí.- Shino habló con ese tono de voz tan espeluznante que le daba escalofríos a Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Shino-kun?- La voz suave y tranquila de Hinata contrastaba bastante con la del más alto del grupo.

-Desde que empezamos esta conversación he enviado a algunos de mis insectos a seguir a Shikamaru.- Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

-Genial, pues vamos para allá.

-¿E-está bien que hagamos eso?- Preguntó Hinata tímidamente, Naruto la miró interrogante provocando que esta se sonrojara, como siempre pasaba cuando era Naruto quien le hablaba. Su sonrojo aumentó cuando el chico se acercó para preguntarla.

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?- Hinata agachó la cabeza mirando el suelo, ocultando el rostro debajo de su largo cabello mientras Naruto se acercaba más pensando que estaba enferma o algo así.- ¿Estás bien?- Kiba le soltó un capón a Naruto que aulló de dolor.- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? Maldito chucho.- Akamaru gruñó ante la ofensa.- Tu no, me refería al incompetente de tu dueño.

-Seguro que ni siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra.- Dijo Kiba cruzándose de brazos y mirando con una sonrisa superior a Naruto, que también se cruzó de brazos y con un puchero infantil que indicaba que el amante de los perros tenía razón, Ten-Ten y Sakura se rieron abiertamente, Neji suspiró, Shino no hizo ningún movimiento y Lee estaba haciendo flexiones desde no se sabe cuando. Hinata se apresuró a hablar para sacar al rubio de apuros.

-Que-quería decir que Shikamaru la está interrogando, a lo mejor no deberíamos molestar.

-No te preocupes por eso, por media hora no pasará nada.- Contestó Naruto sonriendo. Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo y añadieron que intentarían sacarle un poco de información siguieron a Shino por las calles de Konoha hasta que al cabo de varios minutos los vieron sentados en una colina a lo lejos.

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, el próximo lo subiré probablemente a principios de septiembre.**

**Aprovecho para agradecer a las personas que tienen esta historia como favorita y a los seguidores, y a los que se molestaron en dejarme comentarios :D Muchas gracias!**


End file.
